User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Relentless Black Dragon
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Nope, sorry guys, it's not time to use Unlimited Death Drain yet, sorry. We will get to that later on this month, just not right now. With that said, we are still looking at the Black Dragon deck and how you can play it now that we have a better Abygale monster to use as buddy. And we are adding a spell I honestly forgot about in my first rundown of the deck. So yeah, lets get edgy. So we have returned to Mr. Edgelord's deck once again, and we are going to do the one thing he cant do: Play the deck right. Black Death Dragon, Abygale is still just a card you run 2-of because of how costly he is, but he is still highly usable, which is why we continue to include him. Our buddy is Black Panoply, Abygale, with his mill on-attack and destruction, and just overall amazing stats for what he does. We are going to look long and far for a better Abygale to run at 4 copies. Then we have Black Diadem, Zacrown, which is one of our main gauge engines, or the main engine for gauge in this deck. We will get into why that is in just a moment. Black Scar, Stigmata and the ability to freely pop anything your opponent has is a really devestating card and ability, and can be a huge clutch to deal with problems you otherwise cant deal with. Then there is Black Rampage, Fanagl with his ability to Move, while having the 2 crit punching power. Lastly for our regular monsters, we have Deathgaze Dragon "SD". Never underestimate how useful it is to eat up gauge that your opponent attempts to stock up. This little buddy does more than just cuddle on top of your head. The Impact Monster of choice for this deck is Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" with its nifty Soulguard, Shadow Dive, and ability to deal as much as 5 damage in two seperate packets. It is honestly the best Impact Monster that Darkness Dragon World has, overall. But since this card is not exactly released yet, but will be soon, you can just run Vanishing Death Hole and possibly a Jet Black Storm for the Knight match. And now we have the spells, and we will start with the powerful card that just makes Black Dragon decks just better and better the more on-call abilities they get on their S1 and S0s, and that bar was raised a lot with the surfacing of D-BT02 and the recently revealed Abygale "SD". The card in question is Gate of Darkness Dragon. So you just pay 1 gauge to get back two monsters. You call back a Zacrown and end up getting gauge for the trade, and if you call two Zacrown, you end up plussing yourself with 3 gauge. There are some nutty plays with this, but more-so in future sets. You will just call back Zacrown and Panoply (sometimes Fanagl) for the most part, and believe me, this will result in serious damage to the opponent over time. Then we have Black Dragon Shield, standard at 4. Gale Destruction, made more spammable and good with Panoply, and Gate calling Zacrown back all the time. Abyss Symphony for the valuable card draw, and then also Noble Sacrifice for the same deal, but also regaining life and activating Panoply without needing it to be attacked. Then there is Black Drain for milling more cards (important) and gaining an additional gauge. Lastly, the item of choice this time is Sickle of Revenge, Avenger, which does mill an additional card on-attack, and even gaining Penetrate. If that is not your thing, and you rather want more gauge, you can run Steel Fist, Blacknuckle. And lastly. Most importantly. And I cant say this enough, because this is information that is crucial for all of you to know: Gaito sucks. That is all. Category:Blog posts